


Random Act Of Kindness

by earthshocked



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Random act of kindness day, Those hipsters with their Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthshocked/pseuds/earthshocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that paying for someone's coffee could get you laid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Act Of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for language.

Levi fumbled in his wallet for a note to pay for his coffee, but the cashier held up a hand.

''It's already been paid for," she told him. Levi grunted, thanked her and took his coffee, pushing the door open and wrapping his coat tighter around himself.

“Hey,” he yelled to the boy up ahead. “What the fuck?” Several parents turned around and glared at him, but Levi continued to stride towards the brown-haired boy who had been standing in line in front of him.

“Did you pay for my coffee?” he asked.

“Yeah. What of it?” the boy replied.

“What the hell?”

“Y’know, most people would just say thank you.”

“Most people don’t just…” Levi sputtered. “...randomly buy other people coffee!” The boy squinted at Levi, unsure why he was so offended that someone would do something nice for him.

“Well, it’s random act of kindness day today, and if someone does something nice for you, you gotta do something nice for someone else. Anyway, my friend Armin’s into that crap, and my sister Mikasa would kick my ass if I didn’t do it for Armin. So here we are.”

“So now I’ve gotta do something nice? Thanks a lot, kid.”

“Are you always such an asshole?” And then he grinned. He fucking _grinned_. The nerve on this kid. Levi glared, not bothering to dignify that with an answer.

“I’ll tell you what,” said the kid. “You take me back to your apartment, and that can be your random act of kindness.” He was still grinning, and it turned Levi on more than he cared to admit. He raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t even know your name! And you don’t know mine!”

“I’m Eren, you’re Levi,” he gestured to Levi’s name on his coffee cup. “Nice to meet you. Now let’s go.”

Who knew that paying for someone’s coffee could get you laid?


End file.
